towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction Diskussion:Leitlinien
Welche ist denn neu? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:41, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ah gut, ich weiß schon, aber warum is das verboten, das hat doch bis jez auch nich gestört?? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:43, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Anscheinend verursacht es bei manchen Benutzern, dass die Seiten länger laden müssen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:50, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na ja, is mir auch egal, ich hab kein Vid in meiner Sig! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:52, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hatte vor einiger Zeit eines in der Sig. Aber ich habs rausgeholt, weil es nervt. Vor allem, wenn ich ne seite aufrufe, auf der AreI unterschrieben hab, geht immer direkt dieses Lied los, das er in seiner sig hat. Das nervt mich schon irgendwann. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:27, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regel 7 Regel 7 ist zweimal vorhanden. Das könnte zu Verwirrung führen. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:49, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Was ist mit nicht-neuen Benutzern gemeint? [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 15:24, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Allgemeines Sind mit Paint gezeichnete Charactere erlaubt? Ich nehme als Vorlage die Figuren des MNOG bzw MNOG II Tuhrak-Kal 14:32, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) 'W'''enn es nicht anders geht ja. Auch für Cover Gestaltungen ist es in Ordnung. Aber es sollten nach Möglichkeit schon selbst gebaute Figuren sein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:57, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Da hat Jadek Recht! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:37, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ok dann versuch ich sie zu bauen. Hab bloß nicht so viele Figuren Tuhrak-Kal 13:58, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) B'''aue einfach zuerst die, welche du bauen kannst. Danach sehe weiter;-)Ich kann auch nicht so viel moccen. Habe auch nicht so viele Figuren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:47, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ok, Danke Tuhrak-Kal 15:07, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du kannst aber auch Bauaufträge vergeben, sofern jemand bereit ist, zum Beispiel ich. Meine Wenigkeit hat nämlich über 170 Figuren und um Weihnachten könnte ich für dich Figuren bauen, sogar mit passendem Hintergrund! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:32, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke ich kann dir dann ja sagen welche Figuren. Wo? Tuhrak-Kal 17:27, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) OK, aber was meinst du mit "Wo?"? Wo du mich das fragen kannst? Einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:40, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Regelfragen Also, nach einer Ewigkeit habe ich mir die Leitlinien mal wieder durchgelesen. Und dabei habe ich einige Fragen/Vorschläge zu den Regeln entwickelt: # Dabei handelt es sich vermutlich nur um einen Flüchtigkeitsfehler, aber bei Bionicle steht, dass diese aus Bonicle-Teilen gebaut werden müssen, während HF-Figuren aus HF- und Bionicle-Teilen gebaut werden dürfe. Ich vermute einfach mal, dass auch für Bionicle-MoCs HF-Teile verwendet werden dürfen. # "Seiten, die unter Bearbeitung stehen und deshalb unter 2000 Byte haben, müssen entsprechend gekennzeichnet werden." - kannst du hier vielleicht einen Link zu der entsprechenden Vorlage einfügen # "Diese Erweiterung der Leitlinien ist ab Heute den 10.12.2010 gültig." - Der Hinweis kann inzwischen raus, denke ich. # "Das heißt wenn man einen Charakteren zu einer Story macht, muss der Name der Story in Klammern dahinter stehen, da es Benutzer gibt, die vielleicht denselben Charakter für ihre Story benutzen wollen." - Ich denk, das gilt nur für Canon-Charaktere, oder bei Streitigkeiten. Wenn dem so ist, schreibe das am besten noch einmal hin. Wenn es doch so ist, wie hier in den Regeln steht, muss ich meinen Artikel noch mal umbenennen. Kannst du das eben nochmal klären. # In einem Artikel sollten vorhanden sein: Eine Infobox" Gilt das auch für Stories? Wenn ja, fehlt uns glaube ich noch eine entsprechede Infobox # "aber du solltest auf die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achten, denn es könnte sein, dass man bei falscher Komma-Setzung der Artikel nicht versteht" - Oh, diese Ironie ;) # "Wer dann dennoch einen Bezug zu einem Menschen herstellen möchte kann dies durch ein zusätzlich Bild auf der Seite tun, aber nicht in der Infobox." - Gilt diese Regel auch für HF? Weil wenn ja, werde ich wohl kaum jemals Bilder in meine Boxen einfügen können... # "In Artikeln DÜRFEN keine Beleidigungen angegeben werden." - Ab wo fangen Beleidigungen nach dieser Definition an? Ich meine, natürlich sollten keine harten, sexuell gefärbten Beleidigungen hier vorkommen, aber ein gelegentliches Mistkerl sollte doch erlaubt sein, oder? # "Die Artikel dürfen nicht zu brutal sein, sodass sie auch anderen Angst machen können." - Auch hier hätte ich gerne eine Definition. Ab wo fängt "zu brutal" an? Bima (Ich glaube, es war Bima) hatte mir nämlich mal eine Story abgesegnet, die doch ziemlich brutal war (die ich aber nie hochgeladen hatte). # Kannst du eventuell noch einmal die Rechtschreibung in den Regeln überprüfen. Insgesamt ist sie nicht schlecht, aber ein paar kleinere Fehler sind schon noch zu finden... [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 14:47, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey Garrzo! Ich werde mich mal umgehend um Deine Vorschläge kümmern... aber Du musst bedenken, nicht ich habe diese Leitlinien aufgestellt, sondern meine zahlreichen Vorgänger. Es kann schon mal vorkommen, dass es im Laufe von vier Jahren zu Kontroversen in den Regeln kommt, die aufgrund von Inaktivität keinen Wurm mehr interessiert haben! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:55, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) So, alles erledigt. Beim Thema Gewalt ist mir allerdings noch eine kleine Idee in den Kopf gestoßen: Es kann ja durchaus jedem zustehen, wie brutal man seine Geschichte gestaltet. Aber man sollte schon irgendwie kennzeichnen können, welchen Grad der Gewalt die Story erreicht. Dazu könnten wir doch eine einheitliche Einstufung einführen? Ich tendiere nicht in die Richtung USK/FSK, aber bestimmte Buchstaben, die das Maß an Brutalität hergeben und auch hinweisen, ob sexuelle Anspielungen und herbe Gewalt enthalten sind, was meint ihr? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:42, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Klar sollte ja auch keine Kritik sein Ich dachte nur, dass du dich ja jetzt darum kümmern kannst. Immerhin bist du ja inzwischen der Verantwortliche für so etwas :D Wow, der erste Bearbeitungskonflikt seit Jahren :D [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 15:44, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja, können wir gerne machen! Am besten erstellst du dazu auch mal eine Diskussion/Umfrage/Brainstorming oder so... [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 15:45, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)